


No te pierdas a ti mismo, Dream. | Fundywastaken

by Mitei



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Married Couple, No sé tagear cosas ayuda, Short One Shot, cómo se usa ao3??, fundywastaken
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitei/pseuds/Mitei
Summary: "¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? Es eso lo que quieres, Dream?" El enmascarado únicamente dió un pequeño paso atrás, el zorro no podía ver su expresión, mas sin embargo se podía notar la tensión aumentando en sus músculos."No obtendrás lo que quieres con tus métodos, Dream, o al menos no como lo piensas. Claro que sí será divertido vanagloriarte al principio, gritarás '¡el caos reina y yo soy el heredero al trono!' o alguna mierda similar; pero te has preguntado... ¿Estará alguien contigo después de ello?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	No te pierdas a ti mismo, Dream. | Fundywastaken

  


  


  


"Dream", decía el zorro, mirando con un destello de indecisión en sus ojos a su ahora esposo, quien yacía en la habitación que él, mirándolo sin mirar a través de los orificios en su máscara. "E-Escúchame— esto TIENE que parar." Esperó por si el enmascarado decidía devolverle la palabra.

"¿A qué te refieres, Fundy?", dijo, algo molesto, susurrándole.

El zorro continuó. "Dream. Sé cuánto te importan tus discos, pero- pero este no es el modo. Dream, recapacita por favor. ¿Es poder lo que quieres? ¿Poder sobre todos nosotros en el servidor?" Dream permanecía impasible mientras Fundy seguía hablando.  
"¿Qué crees que te traiga el poder, honestamente? ¿Qué va a pasar una vez que te deshagas de L'Manberg, de todos nosotros? ¿Qué piensas TÚ que va a ocurrir?"

  


"¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? Es eso lo que quieres, Dream?" El enmascarado únicamente dio un pequeño paso atrás, el zorro no podía ver su expresión, mas sin embargo se podía notar la tensión aumentando en sus músculos. "No obtendrás lo que quieres con tus métodos, Dream, o al menos no como lo piensas. Claro que sí será divertido vanagloriarte al principio, gritarás '¡el caos reina y yo soy el heredero al trono!' o alguna mierda similar; pero te has preguntado... ¿Estará alguien contigo después de ello?"

Dream apretó los puños, notablemente tenso, aún mirando al zorro. Este vaciló por unos momentos, _¿hice bien? ¿escogí las palabras correctas?_ pensaba, pero el deseo de salvar a su nación (y a su esposo) de la corrupción del caos resonaba más que las dudas en su mente. Dió unos pasos al frente, con genuina seguridad que hacía mucho que no sentía correr por su ser, y agarró al enmascarado del hombro.

  


"Dream, quiero que me escuches, y quiero que pienses mis palabras", le dijo, esperando que su esposo apartara sus garras de su chamarra...

  


...aunque nunca lo hizo, por lo que prosiguió, acomodándose su sombrero.

"Me preocupas, Dream. Entiendo lo que significan esos discos para tí, pero... Me preocupas tú. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si el caos se apodera de tu alma."

El zorro alzó su otra pata, tratando de retirarle la máscara a Dream. Éste le detuvo por un momento, aunque se sintió más como una acción en automático que Dream hizo, pues no hubo resistencia aparente. Fundy logró hacerle la máscara a un lado, mirando a su esposo a los ojos. Unos ojos... Diferentes a los de su padre, una expresión diferente. Se veía molesto, sí, pero algo en el instinto de Fundy le decía que había esperanza, un destello de esperanza en aquellos ojos.

  


"Dream, por favor piensa muy bien en lo que estás haciendo", le repitió el zorro, "no quiero verte corrompido por el caos, como Wilbur, y estoy seguro de que George o Sapnap tampoco... O Tubbo, o incluso Tommy! Estoy seguro de que NADIE, querría verte caer en la locura."

  


Dream frunció algo el ceño, a lo que el zorro reaccionó poniéndole una pata en su mejilla.

  


"Todos te queremos, Dream... Te quiero. Razona esto, razona lo que estás haciendo, por favor."

  


  


  


  


  


" . . . "

  


  


  


  


  


Dream miró a los ojos al zorro. Podía entender su desesperación, podía entender sus motivos. Podía entenderlo todo, pero algo en su interior le impedía dar el clic.

Estaba a punto de sumirse en un remolino de sus propios pensamientos, pero algo... Algo lo detuvo. Fundy le había dado un beso, muy breve, pero con el suficiente afecto para completar ese clic. No le correspondió, pero tampoco lo alejó... Solo dejó que pasara, mirándolo con la misma expresión, pero con una mente dubitativa.

  


  


Quizá no valía la pena perderse por unos discos.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D! 
> 
> (no sé si haya una comunidad en español acá en ao3 help)
> 
> Soy bastante nuevo en ao3 y escribiendo fanfics en general así que discúlpenme :') per quise dejar un mensajito por acá :0
> 
> Si te pasaste a leer esto, gracias! No he visto muchos fics en español del Dream SMP/mcyt en general así que decidí subir este *muy* pequeño oneshot por acá :). Lo hice inicialmente como hilo en mi Twitter (@mitt_nf, soy mucho más activo allá), y únicamente lo adapté para subirlo.
> 
> Ahhh no espero que esto tenga mucha tracción pero si te gustó puedes comentar o dejar kudos :0 también estoy trabajando en un fic Dreamnotfound, el cual de hecho iba a ser lo primero que iba a subir por acá pero me agarró la inspiración con todo el dramón que hubo en Twitter sobre cómo a Dream muy probablemente no le importa nada más que los discos y el caos XD.
> 
> Peero bueno. A ver si empiezo a subir más cosillas aparte de ese fic, quizá algo en inglés :eyes: ya veremos.  
> Por ahora, adiós! :D
> 
> \- Mitei


End file.
